sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lumine High
'Prologue' It was a cool, windy morning where the trees' leaves have started to become various shades of red, orange and yellow. The school year was now beginning, and so studens began flocking to their schools, though one in particular sticks out. The high school known as Lumine High is a rather...interesting one to say the least. Among the claases, there's on in particular: Class A4. This where we have our wonderful cast of characters: Truth the Cat, Lapis the Cat, Soul the Tibetan Wolf, Gemini the Jaguar, Aqua the Cat, Ghale the Bengal Tiger, Maderu the Dhole, Blackjack the Mink, Lucero the Wolf, Frost the Andean Cat, Nea the Wolf, Enzo the Cat, Regret the Wolverine, Pyro the Fox, Neo the Hedgehog, and a few others. 'Chapter 1' The bell rang at precisely at 8:00 A.M. and everyone sat in their seats awaiting their teacher to arrive in the classroom. However, there appeared to be one open seat, and it belongs to the more rebellious of the students who's name is Truth. Withina few minutes he arrives, and the class president, Lapis stands up slamming her hand on the desk. "It's just the first day of school and you're already late?!" Lapis shouted as she continously slams her right hand on the desk. "Seriously, it's already your last day here, and I'm already getting tired of your crap! Have you no respect for the system?" Truth looks into her eyes and simply replies, "No." "Yo!" shouted a rather short jaguar named Gemini who began frantically waving her arms around like a maniac. "I saved a seat right next to mine. Sit! Sit! Sit!" "Settle down now," replied Truth. He looked back at Lapis. "Sorry for interrupting, have a good day, Lapis." He walks to the back of the class and takes the desk next to Gemini's. "Sup dude," said Gemini. She got her back and started pulling out a notebook and a pencil. "Only a few minutes late and she lost her mind. Next time you should get here a whole hour later, I'd love to see the way she reacts to that." "But you guys are friends..." "We are!" blurted out Gemini. "Though her reactions to certain things are priceless." A tibetan wolf then turns around. "So Truth, how do you not getting into any bigger trouble?" "If only I knew Soul," Truth began. "It's almost like she doesn't completely hate me. As if something this summer happened which helped us bond. However, nothing of that sort happened, nope indeed." "Shut up!" Lapis shouted from the front. The teacher came in a few moments later and began teaching the class chemistry. During the lesson, most students took notes, some cracked jokes, and one even fell asleep. The class dragged on for a few others, and after each class, another teacher would come on to teach a different subject. After the third class, the students were then dismissed to their lunch break. Walking down a hall Soul, Gemini, and Truth, along with a few others began talking about what their plans were after school. It was nothing of particular interest, most of them plan on doing homework or studying, but Truth himself decided to stick around the school for a bit. "This is highly unlike you," commented Soul. He scratched his head wondering what Truth could possibly do at school that won't get him in trouble. Category:Stories